Pliers having a single function, such as retaining ring pliers, snap ring pliers, crimping pliers, ring expander pliers, wire cutting pliers and the like are well-known in the prior art. The above-mentioned tools have a limited capacity for only that function, such that for a given project or task many tools, pliers, and cutters are needed to complete the work required for a given installation, such as the installation of a hanging light fixture. For example, to install a chandelier the installer would need three or four different types of pliers, wire cutters and/or crimpers to install the hanging light fixture. The installer would like to have a tool that is capable of multiple functions for any given installation.
There remains a need for a combination pliers that has the capacity for wire cutting in order to cut and strip electrical wire allowing the user to install electrical connections needed when hanging a particular type of lighting fixture being worked on. Also, this combination pliers would have the capacity to spread and pull open an individual chain link of a chain link assembly, as swell as have the capacity to close and crimp a single chain link for reassembling the chain link assembly of the chandelier being installed.